


All That I See is Rearranging

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Het, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Then you messed it all up; started pushing up; kiss me on the cheek and I fell in love.’ Or the fic where puberty hits Niall like a train and Cher's definitely NOT OKAY with this</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I See is Rearranging

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11 Steph): Well I put my iPod on shuffle and agreed (with myself) that I would write a oneshot to the first song that came on. The song was “Homeboy” by JoJo :) And this happened. Don’t judge me; I just ship them so hard. I think she’s probably the only girl I ship Niall with…
> 
> (2015 Steph): Lmao can you tell how scared I was because I wrote a het fic? Uh yeah. Standard spelling/grammar errors that I'm not going to change because I don't want to get rid of that "authentic" feeling of me back in the day writing 1D fics lol erm yeah. Fluff, puberty, cher and niall. Very cheesy ew. Some slight transphobic language which I deeply apologize for. I wasn't as informed then as I am now.

 Cher wasn’t sure when she began to notice it; the little details about him that were just mere norms that could be brushed off as “Niall things”; because no one else but him did it.

Like how he laughed; cute and high-pitched and only a little husky but it was always genuine and never false.

And how he spoke; how loud he was and spoke quickly and exaggeratedly; using huge movements with his arms to emphasize his points and how his eyes would light up at the best parts; like a child.

And how ever-changing his hair was; how Cher could actually remember every shade—from chocolate brown to dirty blonde and every color in between. And how she liked him even more with each shade because he didn’t care how many people stared and whispered and laughed; Niall was just Niall.

But, before; none of that stuff mattered.

+

**_My homie since knee high_ **

**_We came up on the south side_ **

**_+_ **

_She meets him on the first day of kindergarten; and Cher’s automatically an outcast._

_Her mom didn’t get her all dolled up for school; she didn’t do her hair up in pigtails and bows with cute little dresses to match._

_And even if she did; Cher would’ve rolled around in mud proudly to prevent it from happening again._

_She wore boy’s clothes because they were more comfortable to play sports in; a baggy red hoodie and black basketball shorts with worn out sneakers; dirtied from climbing trees and running around the neighborhood with the boys across the street._

_Her hair was cut short because Cher hated it long; it kept getting in her face when she tried to play so she took the scissors and snipped off the dark brown locks until it was just barely hovering over her shoulders. She wore a scowl as she strolled past the swings where some girls looked at her questioningly._

_None of them were tough enough to actually say anything to her; because she looked scary and they didn’t like scary._

_As she closed in on her desired destination—the monkey bars—she could see a crowd of kids, all cheering and yelling things._

_She stopped for a moment to look; there wasn’t much she could see with the circle of kids so she pushes her way through where a high-pitched, feminine voice gets louder._

_“You look so stupid! Crybaby!”_

_Some kids laughed as the little blonde girl kicked some more dirt at the little boy on the ground. He’s curled up on the ground and shaking and Cher is sure it’s from crying—she can’t see his face good because of the mop of auburn hair. His clothes are spotted with specks of dirt; he had on a blue sweater vest and a white shirt underneath with khaki pants and they all looked new—well except for the mud and soil._

_The blonde girl—Katie is the name Cher’s hearing being chanted by a few boys—is wearing a pretty pink dress; frilly with white lace on the seams and a bow to match on her curly ponytail._

_Cher never thought of herself as a hero—she’s never had to step in for people before but she made an exception once Katie kicked Niall in his gut and the little boy rolled over. Cher could see the tears gleaming in sapphire eyes and he wasn’t looking directly at her but she felt like they were asking her—anybody, really—to stop this._

_“Hey!” Cher shouts, voice tough and full of confidence and Katie snaps her pretty little head in Cher’s direction._

_“What do you want, ugly?” she asks and Cher marches over her; snarl on her face._

_“Leave him alone.”_

_Katie smirked at her. “Make me.”_

_Cher paused for a minute; looking at Katie solemnly and Katie smiled—waiting and taunting._

_Then Cher spotted the puddle of mud behind Katie._

_And she shoved her right in it._

_Needless to say, Cher made Katie scream and cry that day—upset that her new clothes were ruined and dirty._

_“Well now you two match.” Was Cher’s response to her as he held out her hand to the boy on the ground, who was sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes._

_He examined her hand for a minute; unsure and Cher didn’t blame him after what just happened. But she held it out to him—telling him she didn’t mean any harm and it was true._

_The little boy took it hesitantly and Cher yanked him up with surprising strength for a girl her size._

_She shoved her hands in her pockets casually—like what she did wasn’t anything special but to the boy; it was._

_“My name’s Cher.” Cher stated, nodding at him._

_“Y-you’re a girl?” the boy utters and Cher frowns up but not because she’s offended but because she was pondering it._

_“I don’t think so,” Cher says. “My mum says I’m a girl but I think she’s lying. I guess we’ll see. What’s your name.”_

_“Niall Horan.” The boy says and Cher can hear the strange accent in his voice—and his tone was rushed and frightened, like he was sacred Cher would punch him if he didn’t answer._

_“…You’re weird.” Cher states and she can see his eyes drooping—his expression saddening. She continued. “We should go play.”_

_And suddenly, his face is lit up and he’s smiling—Cher thought he looked better that way._

_“Okay!”_

_+_

**_Where you had to beat the street lights home_ **

**_We got into some street fights_ **

**_But the next day we’ll be right back got it all_ **

+

It’s platinum blonde this week.

Cher smoothes down a piece of hair on Niall’s head that had been sticking up since he made it to her house.

He always came early in the mornings—to walk to school with her and it didn’t matter much to Cher before now.

She never asked him to do it, he just did. She never stopped him though. And she’d never admit it, but it sort of made her smile a little every time she’d open the door and hit Niall on the head because he had been sitting there so long, he forgot there was a door behind him.

“You know one day, it’ll just fall out.” Cher said because that’s the sort of things she always said to Niall. She scolded him because he did weird stuff like that—he never listened, though.

“I can make bald look good.” Niall said jokingly and Cher scoffed.

“I’m sure you can’t.” she said and Niall laughed that damn laugh of his that both annoyed Cher and made heat rise to her cheeks.

She turned her head from him as she walked towards the school; leaving him behind.

+

**_Wherever there was me, there was you_ **

**_And we were like crew_ **

**_Straight from junior high school_ **

_+_

_“Hey! Get away from him!”_

_That’s how it always started before Cher didn’t wait for them to follow orders and started swinging; sometimes winning; sometimes losing._

_The blood stained her knuckle as she delivered a swift blow to the older boy’s nose and she doesn’t care that he’s a boy and she’s only 9 and he’s a 11._

_None of that mattered when Niall was involved._

_The boys ran off; noses bleeding identically and bruises on their eyes as Cher shouted after them._

_“Yeah, you better run you bastards!”_

_Niall was slumped up against the brick wall of the school; head down and his hair had been cut since kindergarten. No longer the messy coffee brown mop of hair; cut short and dyed a dirty blonde and Cher complimented him when he had asked her “Does it look stupid. My mom did it.”_

_Cher is kneeling now; her hand cupping Niall’s face as she observed him for any injuries and she swore if she found one…_

_“You don’t have to do this, you know.”_

_Cher raises an eyebrow at Niall but he’s not looking at her; he’s turned his head to look at the nearby playground._

_“What’s that mean?”_

_“I’m a boy; you’re a girl. I’m not supposed to be the damsel in distress.” He looked up at her. “Got it?”_

_“What is that, a rule?” Cher asked, skeptically and Niall nodded reluctantly._

_Cher sighed as she slid up beside Niall and it was getting dark out and they should’ve been home hours ago but Cher determined it could wait._

_“Niall, here’s my rule.” Cher started. “You’re my friend. And I’m going to fight for you for as long as I have to. You don’t have to like it.”_

_“But people laugh—“_

_“People always laugh. Who cares about them?” Cher stood up now and she spread her arms out wide._

_“We’re better than all of them anyways! They can laugh all they want! As long as we’re friends, I’ll protect you, got it?”_

_“…On one condition.” Niall says and Cher frowns._

_“What?”_

_“You let me fight for you sometimes, too.” Niall says and he smiles up at her through bruises and busted lips. “It’s not fair you do all the work.”_

_Cher smirks at him. “Alright.” She says and she holds out her bandaged fist; her fist that she used almost everyday; that was bandaged because Cher cared too much and Niall held his out, too._

_They connected and the two didn’t have to speak anymore than that._

_+_

**_Then you messed it all up_ **

**_Started pushing up_ **

**_Kissed me on the cheek_ **

**_And I fell in love_ **

+

Cher knew she wasn’t the only person who noticed the changes; the height; the deeper voice; the muscles. This wasn’t the same Niall and maybe Cher should’ve been happy he was getting older; and that he was maturing; and changing.

But that didn’t mean she was going to be.

She liked the Niall who she had to stand up for when things got rough.

She liked the Niall who stuttered when he talked to girls.

She liked the Niall who didn’t make her heart feel as if it was a bomb about to detonate.

She liked that Niall.

Or maybe she just liked that he was easier to deal with.

But she didn’t speak as Niall conversed on the basketball court with Jade and Rebecca. She didn’t utter a word as the girls giggled at a joke Niall had said; a joke they didn’t give a damn about until high school; a joke Cher had been laughing at for years.

+

**_Shorty's a little taller now_ **

**_Into big things, he's a baller now_ **

**_His heart never changed_ **

**_I can see he's still down_ **

**_I can't forget him_ **

+

She didn’t like to think that she liked Niall more than she should have.

Because it was simply Niall; and he couldn’t be more than that.

He was always Niall; her best friend.

Never more.

She wasn’t sure why that made her chest hurt.

+

**_More than his voice is changing now_ **

**_All that I see is rearranging now (Now)_ **

**_It just ain't the same_ **

**_Catching feelings now_ **

**_I should tell him_ **

_+_

_His hair was dyed again by the time they’re both fourteen._

_And Cher always swore this was her favorite; when his hair was dark brown on the sides and golden blonde on the top. Cher thought it made Niall look cool; she always thought he was cool, though._

_“You sure it looks okay?” Niall asked as he fidgeted with the collar of his dress shirt._

_“I begged my mom not to do it until after the dance or something but—“_

_“Niall,” Cher cut off and she wasn’t dolled up like always. Her hair had changed as well; she decided to finally grow it out and it was held in a ponytail behind her head; it was under the pressure of her mother, of course._

_‘At least pretend like you’re a female.’ Were her exact words._

_She wore her pajamas—a black camisole and baggy red plaid pants--and it didn’t matter that Niall saw them; he was always at her place anyway._

_She didn’t have plans to go to the dance. She didn’t care much for them; they were what popular people looked forward to. They were what the pretty girls and their jock boyfriends looked forward to—not a loudmouth outcast like Cher who couldn’t wear a dress if her life depended on it._

_Niall had a date; not her._

_“It looks badass. Jade’s gonna love it.” She told him with a sure grin and Niall gulped; nodding because he trusted Cher more on these types of things. Even if she was just as weird as him; and even if she didn’t act like or acknowledge it, she was a girl so her opinion was what he believed._

_She gave him a light punch on the shoulder as he walked out of the door. He took a deep breath; letting out all the nervousness and anticipation so he could be calm in front of Jade—like it was nothing._

_“Have fun, dude.”_

_Niall came back that night—drenched with punch and eyes red and puffy. No tears flowed out but Cher could tell it was getting harder._

_Cher didn’t say a word as she let Niall in; loaned him a pair of her little brother—Harry’s-- oversized pajamas; and let the boy crash on the couch, Cher on the loveseat opposite._

_“…She laughed at me. It was all a joke.” And his voice was low and shaking as he fought back the tears. Everyone laughed, really. Everyone did and it still replayed in his head like an old movie._

_“She’s a whore.” Cher replied and venom laced her words._

_“She’ll never find a guy as sweet as you, Nialler.”_

_“Yes she will.” Niall murmured into the pillow and Cher frowned._

_She hated seeing Niall like this; genuinely hurt and played—used for someone’s own entertainment. She moved from the loveseat and lied next to Niall on the couch._

_And it wasn’t an awkward thing—lying next to him like that because, back then, it didn’t mean much._

_She faced him, looking him in the eyes with her stern gaze and held his hand in hers firmly._

_Niall always thought Cher was stronger than him. With everything._

_“No she won’t. And she really fucked up tonight. You’re awesome, Niall. Anybody would’ve been lucky to have a date like you.”_

_“Don’t lie.”_

_“I never lie, you idiot.” Cher said and her brow was knotted together as she scowled; angry he would even say something like that. But it softened._

_“I mean it. I mean…I would’ve been happy if it was me. I’d know I’d be treated right, you know?”_

_Niall was silent as Cher finished; a slight blush on her face as she did so. She didn’t say stuff like this._

_Only with Niall._

_The corners of Niall’s mouth went up; forming a goofy grin and Cher looked at him._

_“Thanks.”_

_He pecked her on the cheek before closing his eyes._

_Cher thinks that’s where it started._

_The first time she felt her heart do flips._

+

**_And the boy next door (Next door)_ **

**_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_ **

**_Saw something that I never saw before_ **

+

Cher didn’t like it when Niall called her.

She didn’t like talking to him anymore and it’s not because he’s doing anything wrong.

She doesn’t like those funny little texts he sends her that make her giggle and she doesn’t like it when he tosses a stupid note to her during science class because they’re always cute.

And Niall isn’t supposed to be cute.

“Can I come over today?”

“Since when do you ask?” Cher questioned as she walked ahead of Niall. She didn’t like walking next to him either; because he had this really bad habit of throwing his arm around her shoulders and she had this really bad habit of blushing and letting out a little squeak of surprise.

“I don’t know…” Niall says and she isn’t aware that his face is a little red. “So can I?”

“Do what you want.” Cher says with a sigh.

She doesn’t see Niall when he smiles mischievously behind her back.

+

**_I’ve known him all my life_ **

**_Now I see him in a whole new light_ **

**_Something about it feels so right_ **

**_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_ **

+

Suddenly, he has his arms wrapped around her middle and Cher can smell his cologne; she can feel the warmth emanating from him and his hair tickles her ears and then he’s planting a firm kiss on her cheek.

And Cher knew it was just done playfully; Niall always did things like that.

She knew it wasn’t meant to be taken seriously.

But she took it like that anyway.

“Niall, what the hell?!” she exclaims, shoving him off roughly and Niall is pouting and Cher suddenly feels bad.

But she still glares at him.

“You said I could do what I want.” He says and his tone is childish, like him—as if a toddler was being scolded by their mother.

“You can’t do that!” Cher shouts and Niall notices the red growing on her cheeks; getting darker as she grimaces at him.

“You never care when I kiss you.” Niall states and he’s getting closer to Cher hand out and just barely touching hers and Cher feels like there’s a million little butterflies in her entire body.  
And, in that moment, she hated Niall for being the cause.

“Don’t touch me!” she yells and she draws back from him sharply. Niall gapes at her and is about to speak again until he’s cut off by more screams and yells from Cher.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t kiss me! Don’t walk with me! Don’t talk to me! Leave me alone, Niall!”

“What’s wrong with you?!” And Niall’s loud now, angry and confused with Cher and she glares at him. Because she thinks he has no right to be mad at her. He has no right to make her feel this way and then be upset with her.

“You!” she screams.

Its silent now and their staring at each other—both refusing to turn away.

Cher’s the one that breaks it.

“Don’t come over anymore.” She says and it’s like an order—and it’s like they were kids again. Back when Cher had to give Niall orders to stop crying and to cheer up. They don’t work on Niall anymore, but that’s what he’s reminded of.

“Just stay away from me.”

And Cher leaves without a second thought; without another word.

Niall didn’t listen, though.

+

**_Every night when we get home_ **

**_Undercover talking on the phone_ **

**_Here comes my mother_ **

**_It's way too late; Might get in trouble_ **

**_My heart can't wait_ **

+

_“I think you look pretty like this.”_

_His hair was black this year; grown out again and messy like it was in kindergarten._

_Cher crossed her arms stubbornly as the blush grew on her face; Niall completely oblivious to it as he touched one of many curls in Cher’s auburn hair. It had been curled today, Cher not wearing her regular baggy jeans and hoodies that she stole from Harry’s closet and instead wearing a fitting pink plaid shirt over a white camisole, some buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She worse black skinny jeans and pink high top shoes._

_Niall noted that was the first time Cher ever dressed like her gender._

_“I Hate it. People keep staring at me, damn it.” She growled._

_“They probably thought you had a dick up until now.” Harry deadpanned, taking a bite of his Twix and Cher swung at him which he dodged with ease—used to it at this point._

_“But you do look sort of attractive.” He said. “Sort of. I still think you should’ve stuffed your bra.”_

_Cher rolled her eyes at her younger brother. “Shut it. Every time you open your mouth, I have the urge to vomit.”_

_“Every time I see you, I have that same urge…hug me.” And Harry looked up at her with puppy dog eyes to which she snarled at and Niall laughed._

_“Go to class.”_

_“Yes, sir.” Harry muttered, speeding off down the hall and Cher could see him hop on his friend, Louis’ back near the lockers._

_“I hate him…and this damn outfit.” Cher grumbled and Niall smiled at her._

_“You really do look pretty, though.”_

_“Don’t call me that.” She murmured, her cheeks dusted red._

_Niall furrowed his brow; confusion obvious on his face. “Call you what?”_

_“Pretty. It’s weird.” She said. “I’ve never been pretty. Don’t start that now.” And her voce was disgusted; pissed as she spoke those words._

_“But…I always thought you were pretty.”_

_There was a pause as Cher whipped her head around to gape at Niall who only smiled at her in response; he wasn’t afraid to tell her his opinions._

_“But if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”_

_Cher groaned; sometimes, Niall really pissed her off._

_She snatched Niall’s hand in her own with a frustrated sigh and marched off to class, ignoring the admirable and envious stares they were both receiving._

_“Shut up.”_

_+_

**_Writing till my hand cramps up_ **

**_4 pages saying I'm in love (I got a crush)_ **

**_Can't get you off my mind (Can you pick me up baby)_ **

**_I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes_ **

+

It was two weeks.

Two weeks of ignoring Niall’s text messages.

Two weeks of walking to school with only Harry as company.

Two weeks avoiding glances.

And it was getting harder and harder every minute.

+

**_Shorty's a little taller now_ **

**_Into big things, he's a baller now_ **

**_His heart never changed_ **

**_I can see he's still down_ **

**_I can't forget him_ **

+

The door had been slammed loudly when she stormed into the house that day, her hair shielding the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she bulldozed her way to her room, tossing her book bag on the floor and falling on the bed.

“Damn him…”

+

**_More than his voice is changing now_ **

**_All that I see is rearranging now_ **

**_It just ain't the same_ **

**_Catching feelings now_ **

**_I should tell him_ **

_+_

_“So are you busy tonight?”_

_Cher tried to tune out that laugh—that high-pitched, damn adorable laugh that erupted from Niall as Esther smiled up at him in her fitting tank top and short skirt._

_“No, I’m free. Wanna go out or something later?”_

_Cher told herself it didn’t matter; she didn’t care what he did._

_They weren’t talking anymore._

_Whatever he did was his choice._

_She had no right to be angry._

_But she was so she slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked past them, head down and dark hair covering her wet eyes._

_She refused to say she was crying. Cher Lloyd didn’t cry; Niall Horan did._

_When Cher was upset; she punched things; she fought. She wasn’t emotional; not at all._

_She didn’t notice the attentive stare she was getting from aqua blue eyes._

_+_

**_Chocolate covered candy kisses_ **

**_They keep me reminiscing_ **

+

Cher ripped up another page from her notebook as the tears flowed; the mascara staining her cheeks; mascara she had refused to wear for years until she thought Niall would like her better this way.

“I hate him, I hate him…” she muttered as she ripped another page in her notebook that had been filled with doodles of Niall; stupid little notes they had passed to make time go faster during algebra; stupid little papers filled with Niall’s name.

She ripped all of it.

+

**_All I want is what you’re giving_ **

**_Nothing like your affection_ **

+

She didn’t hear it when the door eased open and Harry peeked around to look at her, the kitchen phone in hand.

“Cher.” He called and she didn’t face him.

She wouldn’t let Harry see her like this.

“What do you want?”

“Erm…” he could hear the breaking in her voice. “Niall called. I just wanted to know if you—“

“I’m not talking to him anymore. If he calls, don’t tell me.”

Harry didn’t show it; but he was a bit surprised. He knew how close Niall and Cher were; how could he not what with the boy practically living in their family room and the hour-long phone conversations that they had he could hear Cher laughing during from upstairs.

He sighed as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

He knew this day would come, the day he had to be—and Harry shuddered at this word— _caring_ towards his sister.

He sat down on her bed and her back was still towards him, her shoulders shaking and he could hear her hiccupping.

Harry and Cher were alike in a lot of ways.

He didn’t like having to feel too much, just like her, but hearing her really cry—well, he actually felt like hugging her for once.

“Cher…I don’t know what happened but…” he swallowed. He felt weird being nice to her and not cracking jokes at her expense or annoying her. “…I’m here for you, okay?”

Suddenly, her face was buried in his shirt and her arms were around his abdomen as she sobbed and Harry was frozen; not sure what to do.

Harry wasn’t the considerate big brother—no, Louis was that. Harry was the irritating little brat who got a kick out of humiliating his sister; he didn’t do this kind of stuff.

He would make sure to ask Louis for help with this later; just in case.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around Cher, petting her hair and trying to calm her down.

“…I think I love him, Harry.”

+

**_So in love and you're the reason_ **

**_There's no more lonely season_ **

**_Make me love you, drive me crazy_ **

**_Think I wanna be your lady_ **

+

Harry sort of knew that was coming; but he didn’t reply, just continued what he was doing.

There wasn’t much he could say anyway.

+

It was the next day that Cher decided to write that note.

She was pretty sick of crying; and running; and avoiding Niall like the plague.

Because it wasn’t her; it was never her.

So she wrote the not an it was done quickly so she didn’t break down again and folded and sealed in an envelope with Niall’s name on the front in red letters.

She hated the fact that she probably couldn’t just walk up to him like she used to and just hand it over.

So, here she was, skipping her class to stand outside of his locker with this letter in hand and it was shaking.

She didn’t know why she was scared. Just put it in the locker and leave; easy enough, right?

Yeah, she thought so, too.

She took a deep breath before holding the paper up to the slot slowly.

“What are you doing?”

+

**_And the boy next door (Next door)_ **

**_Don't want to be my homeboy no more_ **

+

The note fluttered to the ground as Cher dropped it in surprise, whipping her head around to gape at the cause of all this; the reason she was here in the first place.

Niall stood there and Cher could see that he dyed his hair again; light brown this time.

She felt bad for thinking he looked cute with it.

“Nothing…” she muttered and was about to speed off until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to look at Niall who stared back with determined cerulean eyes; that determined look that he used to leave to Cher to have.

“I’m sick of this.” He said. “I’m sick of you constantly running from me. I don’t know what I did, Cher, but I want to talk to you again. This is just…I don’t like it.”

His eyes pleaded with her but she shook her head stubbornly.

“You won’t get it, Niall.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you won’t!” she snapped. “Now let me go!”

His grip stayed firm on her wrist as he yelled, “So I can just stay in the dark for another two weeks?!”

“Let me go!” Cher shouted, bringing her hand back and slapping him hard. Niall released her as she backed away slowly, looking at him hold his face and she suddenly felt guilty.

But that didn’t stop her from running down the hall.

+

**_Saw something that I never saw before_ **

**_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_ **

She didn’t know she left the note for him to read.

+

_‘Meet me at the park afterschool. If you don’t, I’ll just call you.’_

That’s what the latest text from Niall read and despite herself, Cher didn’t just keep walking home like she had planned on doing; ignoring it because that’s what would’ve been best in her mind.

She wore a grimace on her face as she approached the bench Niall was stretched out on; red cap covering his eyes and Cher briefly thought maybe she could just turn around and leave.

But she was already there so she didn’t.

“Wake up.” She ordered and she watched as Niall flicked the visor of his cap up off his eyes and glanced up at her tiredly.

He dug in the pockets of his faded jeans and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that Cher recognized well. Before she could speak, Niall began.

“I read it.” He said, handing the note over to her; open so she could read it herself.

+

**_I’ve known him all my life (My life)_ **

**_Now I see him in a whole new light_ **

+

_Niall,_

_Sorry about these past two weeks. I really am but…I’ve just been thinking about some things lately and I realized something. I like you. I like you a lot more than I should. I’m not even talking like I-like-you-like-the-little-brother-I’ve-always-wanted-to-replace-Harry-with; I mean I-like-you-as-in-I-dream-we-get-married-sometimes. And I hate it. So I don’t like being around you. It’s okay if you just rip this up and never talk to me again. It might even help a little. I’ll understand._

_-Cher_

It was quiet as Cher kept her eyes to the piece of paper and Niall kept his eyes on her.

“So what do you want?” she asked, looking up at him and she tried to sound angry; confident; like how she was.

But her eyes were watery.

“I told you all I had to tell you. What do you want from me, Niall?!” she yelled.

Niall reached out and grabbed her hand gently, looking up at her as she struggled to wipe away her tears.

“I shouldn’t like you. And you’re only making it worse. Just tell me what you want and leave me alone.” She rasped.

It was quiet except for Cher’s sniffing and hiccups as Niall pondered what she said.

Then he spoke.

“I want to stop being your friend.”

Cher felt everything just stop when he said that. But it wasn’t like she wasn’t half-expecting it anyway.

**_Something about it feels so right_ **

But just before she could walk off, Niall yanked her down into his lap; wrapping his arm around her thin waist and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

The first one that wasn’t on the cheek but she was too stunned to notice.

He pulled away slowly and smiled at her.

“So I can be your boyfriend.” He said. “That okay with you?”

When Cher pulled him in for another kiss; that was enough answer for him.

**_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was cheesy af


End file.
